Bloody Hermione
by VeronicaShane
Summary: Hermione partage son corps avec Bloody.Celle-ci est attirée pas le monde de la nuit et Draco Malfoy. Une malédiction pour Hermione qui commence à y prendre goût..A jouer avec le feu on finit par se bruler..Comment se finira cette etrange cohabitation? M!
1. Prologue

**Je vous présente ma dernière fiction" **Bloody Hermione** ". Je tiens déjà à vous précisez que ça ne parlera pas de vampire bien que ça en ai l'air. Dites vous seulement que les apparences sont trompeuses... Tres trompeuses. Ceci est une réecriture d'une de mes fictions. Avant elle avait pour pairing Blaise Zabini et Hermione Granger mais bien que j'adore ce couple je n'ai pas réussis a me mettre à fond dans l'histoire . Elle m'a vite saoulé et je trouve que le personnage joué par Blaise va beaucoup mieux à un petit peteux bien apprecié de tous, j'ai nomé Malfoy... J'ai passé le w-e à réecrire les premiers chapitres et si ça vous plait je continuerai :D Je préfère dix milles fois cette version mais je vous ferai quand même un Blaise/Hermione un de ces 4 ;) D'ailleur que mes lecteurs de " **Love Me tender**" ne pensent pas que je l'ai ai oubliés loin de là. Je leur concocte un super chapitre pour mercredi. Pour " **Story Of Bellatrix**" vous aurez la suite samedi en même tant que mes lecteurs skyrock. Pfiouu voilà je pense que tout est dit je vous laisse decouvrir le prologue et le premier chapitre suivra demain . Attendez vous à vous faire embarquer dans une autres de mes histoire tirées par les cheveux mais beaucoup plus sombre et plus sensuel**.

**Pairing **: Draco/ Hermione ( ne jamais changer une équipe qui gagne ! )

**Rating **: M! ( même reflexion qu'au dessus :D )

**Disclaimer **: Seule Bloody ( mon bébé) et l'univers décadent des soirée Serpentardes m'appartiennent

**Résumé **: une jeune fille nommée Bloody semble prendre la place d'Hermione tous les soirs, et à travers ses yeux vous découvrirez l'unnivers insencé de la nuit et du monde serpentard. Une cohabitation des plus difficiles s'annonce.

* * *

Les gens ne voient que ce qu'ils veulent bien voir, en effet l'être humain à l'incroyable faculté de fermer les yeux sur les choses les plus évidentes qui soient. Vous appellerez peut-être ça de la bêtise mais moi je considère plutôt que c'est une grande preuve d'intelligence. Il y a des fois où ignorer ce qu'il se passe vraiment est nécessaire, se créer une bulle de non voyance feinte, c'est s'armer du plus solide des boucliers. Il y a des choses qu'ils vaut mieux pas savoir, sauver sa vie vaut bien mieux que de satisfaire sa curiosité. Les gens ignorent donc tout de moi. La journée je suis juste elle, jolie et intelligente, entourée d'amis et d'un amoureux transit. A la tombée de la nuit les chosent changent, les masques tombent et je devient vraiment moi, Bloody. Qui suis-je ? Hé bien je pourrai vous le dire mais je devrai vous tuer ensuite. Moins vous en savez sur moi et mieux sa sera pour vous, évitez aussi de trop vous attacher à moi, ça pourrai vous être fatal. Mais faisons connaissance quand même ! On me nomme affectueusement B, je n'ai pas vraiment d'âge et j'aime m'amuser, je n'ai ni cœur ni âme, comment est-ce possible ? Moi-même je l'ignore, je vis dans un monde ou c'est sans importance. J'ai beaucoup changé depuis l'année dernière avant je n'étais qu'elle et maintenant je me sens enfin moi. Mais j'espère qu'un jour je n'aurais plus besoin d'elle pour être moi... Enfin bref vous en savez assez à présent et je dois vous laisser il est temps pour moi d'y aller. Très affectueusement Bloody.

* * *

**C'est court je sais mais qui a dit qu'un prologue devait être plus long ? En tout cas vous en savez suffisament pour commencer l'histoire. Vous vous sentirez forcément perdu au début mais après tout va s'enchainer et comme on dit quand on apprends a faire du vélo " une fois qu'on est lancé ca va tout seul " . Donc voilà j'éspère qu'une fois de plus vous apprécierez mon histoire et que vous ne me jugerez pas trop pour mon imagination disons débordantes :D**

**Véronica**


	2. Chapter 1

Voici le premier chapitre je n'ai rien modifié a la trame d'origine. J'éspère que ça vous plaira :) Ne vous inquiètez pas si vous êtes perdu un des chapitres a venir expliquera tout donc vous n'allez pas rester dans le flou bien longtemps :) Bonne lecture

**LiZoOn** : Celle la est particulièrement tirée par les cheveux lol

**MeV16** : Merci ça fait plaisir :)

**Aure** : Ha ben merci alors moi aussi mais j'aime tout de meme en mettre un pour introduire le sujet même si celui la ne veut rien dire :p lol.

* * *

Je suis Bloody, Bloody comme la nuit, d'ailleurs je vis la nuit. Le jour, je suis simplement elle, enfin moi, je suis Hermione quoi ! Vous me suivez ? Non ? Je vais vous expliquer.

Chaque nuit je laisse dormir Hermione et me réveille enfin, des fois je me réveille en pleine journée et alors la impossible de me rendormir, je dois donc subir la journée calme mais ennuyeuse d'Hermione. Elle ne s'en rend pas toujours compte, alors je lui fais faire quelque chose d'insensé, alors elle me remarque. En ma présence elle est toujours gênée va savoir pourquoi. Pourtant on s'entend très bien, la n'est pas le problème, on cohabite même parfaitement mais elle est tellement... Parfaite ! Oui il n'y a pas d'autres mots, elle ne se lâche pas, elle est intelligente, belle, parfaite quoi. Que je hais la perfection ! C'est tellement ennuyeux, que serait la vie sans petits défauts ? Enfin bref, il est 22 heures, Hermione s'est endormie plus tôt que prévu, je me réveille et me lève, j'attrape ma baguette, la sienne serait trop reconnaissable et sors.

En chemin j'enfilais mon bandeau, un peu à la Zorro vous voyez, essentiel pour préserver son indentés dans leurs soirées. Aah mes amis les Serpentards, voyez-vous je suis rouge le jour et verte la nuit, ironique n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon la nuit je m'arrange enfin je nous arrange, Coiffure, maquillage tout y passe pour devenir vraiment moi, et ça marche personne ne nous a démasqué ! En approchant de leur dortoir je sens déjà les délicieuse effluves de sang, je prononce le mot de passe et un arc-en-ciel de senteurs m'assaillit, je ne suis pas vampire, loin de là et même si je le voudrais Hermione ne me le permettrai pas, non j'apprécie juste cette odeur... Pour l'instant... Je cherche Cassidy des yeux, c'est une de mes meilleurs amies, une Serdaigle je pense, pas sur...

- **Hey Bloody ça va **? Me demande Théodore Nott.

- **Bien sur Spike**. Répondis-je.

Dans ces soirées-là tout le monde utilise des pseudonymes, pas questions de révéler qui nous sommes, nous sommes une bonne centaines ce soir et je déplore d'apercevoir certains professeurs et élèves de première année. Je me dirigeais vers le bar après avoir reconnu la crinière rousse de Sally, une autre de mes amies, celle qui m'avait introduite dans le monde de la nuit. Je n'en étais pas sur mais j'étais presque sur que c'était l'amie de Hermione, Ginny. Arrivée près d'elle je passait commande d'un Sanguinix, ce n'est pas du sang mais une sorte de substitut pour les gens comme moi. Apres avoir avaler ma dose je me commande un Martini Dry rien de tel pour commencer la soirée en beauté.

Une heure plus tard je me déhanche sensuellement sur la piste contre Sally et Cassidy quand mon nez me met en alerte, il est là, il approche. Il pénètre dans la pièce à la suite du « roi », j'ai nommé Zabini, seducteur mystérieux, beaucoup plus calme que Draco, le fantasme secret de ses dames. Hermione est folle de désir pour lui mais jamais elle ne le reconnaîtrait et si elle savait que j'étais au courant je ne donnerai pas cher de ma peau, j'avais du fouiller ses pensées pour le savoir. Blaise alla nonchalamment s'assoire avant qu'une groupie ne débarque pour le servir, pendant ce temps l'objet de mes pensées disparut soudainement de mon champ de visions. Je me rappelais comment j'avais découvert mon attirance pour lui...

**FLASH BACK**

Je m'étais réveillée trop tôt ce jour-la, c'était au temps ou je venait a peine de commencer à sortir. Hermione marchait tête baissée sur ses précieux bouquins pour aller vers la bibliothèque, en chemin elle le croisa. Draco Malfoy, je déteste la perfection mais lui me fascine parce que justement il n'est pas parfait. Il marchait seul bizarrement et parut s'apercevoir de ma présence mais tourna vite la tête en apercevant Hermione, son odeur était... Divine, délicieusement et scandaleusement divine, la peau de son cou avait l'air aussi douce que le lait et aussi appétissante que le miel. Mais le mieux était l'odeur de son sang. Les gens de notre espèce ne buvaient pas de sang, non l'échange de sang était un acte sacré que l'on ne faisait qu'avec l'être aimé. Je laissais Hermione continuer sa course vers sa chère bibliothèque et pour une fois me rendormais. Le soir venu je le cherchais en vain à la soirée mais il n'arriva que très tard et pour repartir aussitôt accompagné de Daisy, a compté de ce jour elle devint ma rivale.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Je secouais la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs de mon esprit et recommençais mes ondulations contre le bassin de Cassie, je sentis soudainement deux bras puissant se saisir de ma taille et me faire pivoter, c'était lui. Je décidais de jouer un peu et d'une gracieuse pirouette le fuyait pour retrouver mes amies, mais c'était sans compté son obstination, il attrapa durement mes hanches et me força a le regarder dans les yeux, à ce moment la je sut que j'étais anéantie, perdue, pulvérisée, il m'avait désintégrée sur place et tout ça d'un regard. Un sourire moqueur naquit sur son visage et il s'éloigna dans la pénombre, satisfait et plus puissant que jamais...

Connaissez-vous la faiblesse ? Moi non, il fut un temps ou je la côtoyais. Mais maintenant elle faisait pleinement partie de moi, j'étais faible, il m'avait rendue faible, le moindre sourire, le moindre geste et j'étais perdue, il me tenait ... Voilà qui je suis, je suis Bloody, Bloody comme la nuit, Bloody comme sourit mais aussi comme affaiblie. J'en ai assez dit pour aujourd'hui, je suis fatiguée et Hermione va s'éveiller. A la nuit prochaine !

Affectueusement votre Bloody.

* * *

**Alors ? Vous pouvez toujours vous enfuir en courant lol mais j'éspère que vous continuerez a lire ma fiction ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Excuuuuusez moi de mon immense retard :) Pour me faire pardonner voila un joli chapitre tout beau tout frais que je viens de cloturer pour vous à... Minuit 07 ! Bonne lecture :)**

**luffynette** : MErci beaucoup .

**LiZoOn** : Lol en ecrivant cette fiction aussi crois moi je m'embrouillais dans ma propre imagination mais ne t'inquiète pas cette fiction est moins tordue qu'elle n'en a l'air :)

**Et pleaaaase Reveiwez chers lecteurs ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**

* * *

Bonsoir mes amis , avez-vous passé une bonne journée ? La mienne n'avait pas été terrible, et oui encore a cause de lui... Draco Malfoy , onze maudites lettres qui constituaient mon purgatoire personnel.

Pourtant j'essayais, dieu sait que j'essayais de ne plus penser à lui mais c'était plus fort que moi...Malfoy un nom qui me rongeait littéralement de l'intérieur... Une passion qui dévorait mon âme et consumait ma joie, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même désormais, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment été moi donc ça n'étais pas vraiment grave n'est-ce pas ?

**FLASH BACK**

Hermione avait passé la journée à la bibliothèque assise en face de lui, quoi de plus logique ils étaient partenaires en potions. Il lui parlait de sa voix glacée mais veloutée et je la ressentais comme une caresse. Certaines fois il fixait son regard de braise sur Hermione chose qu'elle ne remarquait pas, je me demandais si il savait que j'étais la... Je doutais mais il avait eu une telle façon de la transpercer du regard.

- Je pense que la réponse est « essence de murlap ». Dit-il tout en griffonnant sur son parchemin distraitement.

- Tu as raison c'est bien ça. Dit froidement Hermione

Elle n'appréciait guère Dracl et pourtant elle aurait eu toutes les raisons du monde à l'aimer si seulement elle savait comment ses douces mains avaient parcourues son corps, comment il avait fait palpiter son cœur et embraser ses sens. Mais elle ne le saurait jamais et puis toutes ses caresses était pour moi, Bloody et non pour elle. Hermione se leva et pris ses affaires après avoir terminé le devoir, et s'en alla gracieusement. Elle se retourna en chemin pour saluer Dracomais elle vit qu'il avait les yeux perdus dans le vide, il jeta son parchemin dans la poubelle et je me fis la promesse de revenir le chercher la nuit.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

La fête battait son plein, le parchemin, j'avais du faire des pieds et des main pour le récupérer, me brûlait à travers la poche arrière de mon jean serrant , Encore une tenue extravagante, juchée sur des hauts talons et habillé d'un espèce de haut qui ne couvrait presque rien je me déhanchais sur une table basse sous le regard pervers et extasié des garçons de la pièce. Cassidy était bien trop occupée avec Spike pour faire attention à moi et Sally me regardait d'un air admiratif. Soudain une musique à la fois lente et langoureuse parvint à mes oreilles et je me mis a danser plus lentement en accentuant mes ondulations, soudain tout fut très flou la foule devant moi semblait se dissiper car j'avais aperçut Blaise au bar et ensuite près de la sono... Draco. Dark de son surnom car il venait toujours vêtu de noir ce qui faisait ressortir la jolie couleur pâle de sa peau.

Daisy était souvent pendue à son bras, bien que ces derniers temps elle s'était prise d'affection pour Michael Corner alias Miky. Très spirituel comme surnom. Le plus amusant est que ces surnoms ne servait à rien, je savais qui ils étaient mais je jouissait de savoir qu'ils ignoraient qui nous étions. Même Sally, la pauvre gourde... Ce soir-là pourtant il était seul et me fixait, pour le provoquer je me mis a onduler encore plus lentement et d'un mouvement adroit j'enlevait ma blouse pour révéler un soutient gorge de dentelle noir et rouge. Chaque mouvement des hanches lui était destiné, chaque ondulation des cheveux devait lui parvenir et chaque battement de mon cœur lui étaient offerts.

Il ne me restait plus maintenant que mon slim délavé et troué au genou et mes escarpins verts flash en accord avec ma blouse, qui avait disparu. Je secouais mon corps sur la musique beaucoup plus rapide et quand elle eu atteint son apogée je soulevais mes cheveux d'une de mes mains pour les laisser retomber en cascade dans mon dos. J'étais a deux dois d'enlever mon bandeau quand une paires de bras musclés entourèrent soudain ma taille et me soulevèrent de mon perchoir. Je reconnu son odeur et me calmait instantanément, ah que ce moment puisse durer éternellement... Je me retrouvais maintenant au sol sous une salve d'applaudissement. Mon super héros me tendit la main en souriant et je me sentis instantanément fondre.

- Très beau show, on peut parler s'il te plait ? Me dit Draco de sa plus belle voix.

- Bien sur, laisse-moi me rhabiller. Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Laisse tomber ton haut, il a disparu et tu n'en as pas besoin. Dit-il en glissant sa chaude main dans la mienne.

Je me sentais mal à l'aise d'être en sous-vêtement et il du le sentir car il retira son pull noir pour m'envelopper dedans. Je le suivais dans des escaliers sombre, je n'étais jamais montée au paravent, seuls les couple le font... Après une série de porte, il s'arrêta soudainement et tourna la poignée d'une d'entre elle. Il mis la main au creux de mes reins pour m'insister à entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur je fis surprise par une explosion de couleurs, ça n'était pas ainsi que j'imaginais la chambre d'un Serpentard, la chambre de Draco tout simplement.

- Assieds-toi. Dit-il en me désignant la chaise de son bureau.

Il allât s'installer sur son lit et plongea son regard dans le mien sans un mot.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Dit-il au bout d'un long moment.

- Fais quoi ? Répondis-je étonnée.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Bloody.

- Je ne joue à rien Dark ! Dis-je sèchement en me levant.

- Restes-la, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu t'es mise à ... danser de cette... manière.

- J'en avais envie. Répondis-je tout simplement.

- J'espère bien mais pourquoi alors qu'avant tu étais plus discrète.

- On viens ici pour se lâcher non ? Pour faire tout ce dont on a envie en général mais qu'on n'ose pas faire.

- Donc dans la vraie vie tu es plus posée, plus timide et je suppose moins extravagante.

- Tu supposes bien... Mais au fait pourquoi m'analyse-tu ?

- Je cherche à découvrir qui tu es. Dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Il souleva mon menton pour plonger son regard dans le mien, il me tendit la main et me fit me lever. Même debout et perchée sur les stupide tallons de Lavande Brown je ne faisait pas encore sa taille, il caressa soudain mon dos tandis que son autre main s'occupais de mon visage.

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir qui je suis ? Demandais-je.

- Parce que tu me déranges Bloody.

- Hé bien merci.

- Pour moi déranger signifie plus troubler tu sais mais je saurai bientôt qui tu es de toute façon.

Il baissa son visage et ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes quand d'une gracieuse pirouette je me libérais de son étreinte et me dirigeais vers la sortie.

- N'y compte pas trop Darky chéri. Dis-je froidement avant de claquer la porte.

Les gens me regardèrent passer en soutien-gorge, le feu au joue et les commentaires vulgaires fusèrent de toute part.

Une fois en bas je repérais enfin Cassidy et Sally, j'avançais à grand pas vers eux quand une main se saisit de mon bras.

- Attends ! Ordonna Draco, il avait dut me suivre.

- Pourquoi j'attendrais ? Dis-je d'une voix arrogante avant de m'éloigner.

- Parce que ceci t'appartient ! Au bout de sa main pendait ma blouse.

Je l'enfilais rapidement et après avoir grogné un merci peu agréable, je m'éloignais mais l'entendis quand même rire dans mon dos ce qui me fit avoir la chair de poule, sans m'en rendre compte j'étais arrivée devant Sally et Cassie.

- Mais enfin Bloody où t'étais ? Dit Sally paniquée.

- On a eu peur pour toi B ! Compléta gentiment Cassie.

Moi aussi j'ai eu très peur, en marchant vers le dortoir des Gryffondors je me demandais ce qui aurait pu se passer si je n'avais pas quitter précipitamment la chambre de Draco. En route j'avais enfin ouvert le parchemin, il contenait un dessin de moi à une précédente fête car j'avais pu identifier ma robe. Je me couchais dans le lit d'Hermione en soupirant et commençait enfin à m'endormir après avoir tourné encore et encore sur moi-même. Depuis que je connaissais Draco je n'avais plus jamais eu la paix.

Voilà tout ce qui concerne ma folle journée. Mais trêve de bavardage je dois vous laisser car je tombe de sommeil en plus Hermione est entrain de se réveiller. A la nuit prochaine !

Affectueusement votre, B.

* * *

**Alors ? N'hésitez pas a dire franchement que vous pensez que je suis folle :) Mais ne vous inquiètez pas la grande explication arrive...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Voici le chapitre 3 je suis enfin revenue en Belgique! Je suis crevée mais sinon l'Italie, magnifique voyage ! **

**LiZoOn** : Je suis toujours aussi paumée que vous mais ne vous inquiètez pas, ça devrait finir en Draco/Hermione, maintenant ce qu'il se passera pendant .... vous verrez :D

**Hankepiwi **: Non mais tu es proche, justement avec ce chapitre vous comprendrez mieux :)

**Hachiko06** : Non je ne l' ai jamais lu mais j'y penserai, en général je suis plus anime ou bien drama mais j'y penserai ;) Mais ma théorie à moi est bien plus simple tu verra et bien plus bizzare aussi. Moi folle ? Mais noooon MDr Ne t'inquiète pas je suis la première à le clamer et j'en suis fière ! Où irai le monde sans un brin de folie ? Hé ben c'est l'impression que j'ai eu en la commençant et tu sais que sincèrement l'idée m'est venue pendant un court de géograpgie particulièrement chiant, comme quoi l'école c'est top ! Ca m'étonne d'ailleur que personne n'ai jamais eu l'idée ? Mais bon on voit tellement d'histoire semblables... J'aime donc mettre mon grain de sel un peu partout dans mes fictions pour les rendre uniques :) La grande explication elle viendra beaucoup plus tard mais tout au long de l'hisoire je semerai des indices comme dans ce chapitre pour que vous ne soyez pas totalement largués !

* * *

Bonsoir. Vous allez bien ? Moi j'étais perdue il était à peine 20h et Hermione s'était endormie, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire étant donné que la soirée ne commençait jamais avant 22h. Des fois je prenais sérieusement Hermione en pitié, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une espèce de produit préfabriqué. Elle suivait la routine métro-boulot-dodo avec perfection, lever à 7h, cours, Ron, bibliothèque et puis dodo ! Quelle fille désespérante... Exaspérante... Que de mots pour la qualifier.

En fait je lui en voulais terriblement aujourd'hui, cette greluche avait décidé de faire un cauchemar alors que je venais à peine de me coucher, résultat impossible de fermer l'œil de la nuit... De plus elle n'avait cessé de penser à Ron toute la journée et à comment j'étais arrivée dans sa vie. De son point de vue j'avais tout chamboulée, à croire que j'étais un parasite et que j'avais « choisis » cette situation plus que pénible. Et pour couronner le tout Draco Malfoy dit « Le prince des Serpentards » avait choisit cette journée là précisément pour la faire tourner en bourrique allant jusqu'a la faire pleurer. Une journée des plus pénible... Mais pour en revenir à mon apparition dans sa vie, cela faisait exactement un an aujourd'hui...

**FLASH BACK**

J'étais dans un corps étranger, j'avais fais un « transfert de corps » ... Comment ? Je l'ignorais complètement quoi qu'il en soit je m'étais réveillée en ce jour funeste de novembre dans le corps d'Hermione Granger. Qui était cette fille ? Je n'en savais absolument rien mais je comprenais sa langue bien que je sois assez éloignée de mon pays et surtout de mes amis... En écoutant ses pensée je m'étais aperçu qu'elle n'avait pas encore détecté ma présence... Pas encore... En m'observant dans le miroir je vit qu'elle était de taille moyenne, assez mince les yeux chocolats et les cheveux broussailleux couleur châtain.

Quelle plaie ! Moi qui avais toujours été grande, brune aux yeux vers je me retrouvais dans ce corps si insignifiant et banal ! Je m'apercevais aussi que mon odorat avait été fortement diminué ainsi que mon ouie... Quelle plaiiiie ! J'avais tenté par tout les moyen de faire le transfert en sens inverse mais impossible. Au bout de trois jours d'ennui total j'avais décidé de manifester ma présence à mademoiselle Hermione Granger. Ca avait été plutôt drôle d'ailleurs.

Elle se trouvait dans la salle de bain et avait cassé un énième peigne dans sa tignasse affreuse. Je décidais de lui faire peur.

- Salut. Pensais-je.

Je n'avais pas parlé mais du fait que j'entendais ses pensées rasoires je m'étais dis que c'était pareil pour elle. Elle avait sursauté et ses yeux n'avaient cessé de clignoter bêtement.

- Il y a quelqu'un. Demanda-t'elle en tremblant.

- Cesse de trembler enfin. Répondis-je.

Elle se retourna et commença stupidement à chercher ma présence dans la salle de bain des Gryffondors.

- Tu ne peux pas me voir mais je suis là. Pensais-je.

Soudain une tornade rousse fit irruption dans la pièce interrompant mon petit jeu avec miss Granger.

- Hermione ça va ? Je t'entendais parler de l'extérieur... Dit la jeune fille inquiète.

- Non Ginny, il y a quelqu'un dans la pièce qui me parle. Répondis Hermione faiblement.

Pauvre chose ridicule... La dénommée Ginny fit circuler son regard partout dans la pièce et se résigna a fixer Hermione comme si elle était la dernière des cinglées.

- Il n'y a personne ici Hermione. Dit elle en se retenant visiblement de rire.

- Mais je t'assure que je l'ai entendue, c'est sûrement une fille qui fait une farce.

- Oui c'est ça ... Bon dépêche-toi les garçons nous attendent pour aller manger. Dit Ginny.

- Ok j'arrive attendez-moi dans la salle commune.

La rousse sortir et Hermione put distinguer un grand éclat de rire une fois que la porte fut fermée. Elle soupira et se traita mentalement de parano.

- Tu n'es pas parano mais il vaudrait mieux que tu évites de parler de moi à tes amis. Lui dis-je.

- Mais où es-tu bon sang ? Explosa-t'elle.

- Mais en toi enfin ! Répondis-je le plus naturellement possible.

La situation était tellement risible après tout. Cette fille était complètement terrorisée les battements affolés de son cœur m'explosaient littéralement les tympans !

- Calme toi et je vais tout t'expliquer. Dis-je.

**FIN FU FLAHS BACK**

Il m'avait fallut des heures pour expliquer à Hermione que j'avais fais un transfert de corps.

- Mais alors où est le tien ? M'avais-t'elle demandée et je m'étais rendue compte que je n'en savais rien.

Elle avait passé des heures à faire des recherches à la bibliothèque pour comprendre ce qu'il nous arrivait. Elle avait enfin réussit a trouver une solution mais elle était beaucoup trop dangereuse pour nous deux. La solution fut donc bien vite oubliée et je passais mes journées à chercher comment occuper mes soirée plus que monotones. Un soir alors que je promenais dans les couloirs de Poudlard une odeur des plus alléchante se présenta à moi et je me mis a la recherche de la source de cette odeur exquise.

Une jeune fille rousse apparut bientôt dans mon champ de vision, elle sortait apparemment de chez les Gryffondors et marchait d'un pas léger vers les escaliers. Elle portait une robe assez courte, bleu flash qui je dois l'avouer contrastait plutôt bien avec sa chevelure de feu. Malgré ses talons elle se déplaçait plutôt rapidement et je me mis a courir pour la rattraper. Mais étrangement elle portait un masque, impossible pour moi de l'identifier.

- Hey attends ! Criais-je à bout de souffle.

Elle se retourna et elle parut me reconnaître un instant mais ne fit rien qui aurait pu le prouver. Elle fuyait mon regard et elle entreprit de m'expliquer qu'elle se rendait à une fête. Une fête ! C'était le meilleur moyen de tuer l'ennui. Je la suppliais de m'attendre le temps que j'aille me changer. Je me mis a monter les escalier du dortoirs quatre à quatre et me précipitais pour enfiler une robe d'Hermione que je du raccourcir, j'ajoutais aussi un décolleté, prenait le temps de me maquiller et de me coiffer.

Sally, c'était son nom d'après elle, m'attendait sagement devant le dortoir. Je vis avec surprise qu'elle me menait dans les cachots des Serpentards. Une fois devant l'entrée de leur salle commune je me mis à penser qu'elle était complètement folle mais étrangement un videur était devant l'entrée et cochait des noms d'un air plutôt ennuyé. Il voulut m'interdire d'entrer quand Sally dit qu'elle était avec moi, il m'inscrit donc sur la liste et fit un geste étrange avec sa baguette.

Une fois à l'intérieur Sally me dit que désormais j'avais un tatouage derrière l'oreille prouvant que je pouvais accéder à ce genre de soirées. Une sorte de marque des ténèbres mais non permanente et indolore. Des effluves de sang régnaient dans toute la pièce et Sally contente de ma réaction me pris soudainement le bras pour m'entraîner vers un groupe de gens. L'une des filles Cassidy, se retourna vers moi et sans même la connaître je me mis à l'adorer.

Voilà comment je fit mon entrée dans le monde de la nuit made in Serpentards. Au début Hermione était en rogne après moi mais elle céda rapidement se doutant que de toute façon je n'avais rien d'autres de mieux à faire de mes soirées. Quand je découvris qu'on servais du Sanguinix dans ces soirées-là je réalisais non sans une certaine satisfaction que certains de ces gens étaient presque de la même espèces que moi, c'était apparemment courant ici en Angleterre, pourtant nous étions rare les...

Oups Hermione se réveille, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'avais parlé si longtemps ! Et heureusement j'ai faillis vous révéler mon « Dirty Little Secret » ! Mais j'exagère mon secret n'est pas si terrible que ça et puis ça ne se reproduira plus je vous le promet, ne soyez pas déçus vous saurez bien assez tôt qui je suis, pour l'instant ça n'a aucune importance...

A la nuit prochaine !

Bien à vous, B.

* * *

**Alors ? N'oubliez pas hein, Review PLEASE :)**

**Véro.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Salut :D Ca va bien ? Encore un nouveau chapitre, agréable je l'éspère. Une chose sachez que pour ecrire cette fiction je dois me plonger dans un etat de démense avancée donc veuillez m'excuser pour la longueur et la publication irrégulière je ne commande pas ma folie ;)**

**LiZoOn **: Ah moi mon préféré c'est incontestablement HANA YORI DANGO ou encore BOYS BEFORE FLOWER ralalala les fous rire que j'ai eu grace a ce drama ! Et j'adore encore plus l'anime et bientot je commence It started with a kiss etant donné que j'ai adoré l'anime. Enfin bref sinon tu le saura biento...

**luffynette** : Hé non ;)

**Mev16** : Non pas de vampire je l'ai deja dit cherche encore lol

* * *

Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? J'ai une de ces pêches d'enfer aujourd'hui ça été le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Pourquoi ? Je vais vous l'expliquer patience... Tout d'abord je ne me suis pas réveillée une seule fois de la journée, deuxièmement Hermione s'est rasée les jambes et donc pour une fois je n'ai pas dû le faire moi-même mais je dois dire que ce qui m'a réellement fait plaisir c'est ce qui s'est passer ce soir. En fait aujourd'hui c'était la fin des partiels de novembre donc tout poudlard était en effervescence. Les Serpentards avaient organisés une fête encore plus énorme que les précédentes...

Ce soir-là il me fallut plus de temps que prévu pour me prépare, j'allais enfin revoir Blaise et depuis notre altercation dans la chambre je me sentais nerveuse en sa présence, nous ne nous étions plus adressés la parole car les fêtes avaient cessées pour cause de révision. Je farfouillais dans ma garde robe à la recherche de quelque chose de vraiment sexy mais classe. Je mis enfin la main sur une robe bustier et pour une fois longue jusqu'au genou mais elle me donnait un air austère. Je m'emparais donc de ma baguette et entrepris de la découper au milieu des cuisses. Hermione avait beau être une fille quelconque elle avait néanmoins deux atouts majeurs. Elle avait des yeux couleur chocolat mais cerclé d'un vert délicat que peu de personne n'arrivaient à remarquer.

Mais elle avait une paire de jambe à tomber ! Bien que de taille moyenne ses jambes étaient longues et fuselée, pas une cicatrice, pas un os saillant. Elles étaient délicatement bronzées, merci les vacances au sud de la France ! Je faisais donc tout le temps de mon mieux pour les mettre en valeur de n'importe quel moyen. Elle détestait s'épiler les jambes je passais donc souvent de longues minutes à les lui épiler avec soin, ôtant le moindre poils disgracieux. Je passais mon temps à mettre des jupes ou robes courtes ainsi que des slim moulant. Pourquoi une telle obsession pour ses jambes ? Elles me rappelaient avec nostalgie les miennes et puis Il les adorait...

**FLASH BACK**

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et Draco Malfoy daigna enfin pointer le bout de son nez à la fête. Ce soir-là encore je portais un short en jean délavé m'arrivant à mi-cuisse ainsi qu'un débardeur assez moulant. Il faisait une chaleur éprouvante et pour cause nous étions début juin. Je me déhanchais sauvagement sur la piste quand la porte, proche de moi, pivota pour laisser entrer un courant d'air frais. Draco s'approcha doucement de moi et se mit à danser avec une brune de cheveux gracieuse que j'identifiais comme étant Cho Chang ou bien encore Ming pour les soirées. Au bout de quelques chansons elle s'éloigna de lui et il en profita pour quitter la fête, avant de partir il se pencha à mon oreille pour me souffler quelques mots...

- Jolies gambettes Bloody. Dit il.

Le temps que je me retourne, il avait déjà disparut dans les ténèbres du corridor....

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Draco, un vrai fantôme . Il arrivait et repartait plus vite que son ombre. Certaines fois je constatais qu'il se trouvait près de moi sans savoir comment il était arrivé là... Une fois prête je me mis en route vers la tour d'astronomie là ou je devais retrouver Cassidy.

- Salut Bloody. Dit-elle en me serrant contre elle.

Cassidy était vraiment une fille particulière. C'était une grande blonde filiforme mais qui faisait toujours en sorte de se faire remarquer. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux verts mais je la soupçonnais de porter des lentilles. Elle était très mince mais tellement jolie que ça ne choquait pas. Elle avait un nombre de prétendants affolant mais elle semblait plutôt portée vers ... les filles ! Et oui j'avais vu Cassie avec beaucoup plus de filles que de garçons et je devais avouer être sortie une dizaines de fois avec elle quand l'alcool avait vraiment embrumé mon pauvre cerveau. Quand à moi ? Hé bien je n'avais ni âme, ni cœur donc je ne devais sûrement avoir aucune préférence sexuelle bien définie. Après tout qui de nos jours s'en souciait réellement ? Et puis dans ces soirées-là ça n'était vraiment pas le plus important.

- Tu es en beauté ce soir Cassie. Dis-je en lui rendant son étreinte.

Elle portait une jupe noire et un haut de la même couleur, ça me faisait bizarre de la voir comme ça. Elle qui ne quittait jamais ses habits étranges au couleurs flash !

- Pff je déteste le noir ! Dit elle avec une moue boudeuse.

- Pourquoi tu t'es habillée comme ça alors ?

- J'ai fais un pari avec Kirsten. Dit-elle en m'entraînant vers les cachots.

Kirsten, ou bien encore Padma Patil. Sage le jour, garce la nuit. Qui aurait bien pu penser que cette intello coincée se transformais en mante religieuse une fois la nuit tombée ? Elle collectionnait les conquêtes ainsi que les surnom en tout genre... Et ils n'étaient pas tous agréables à entendre. Sa sœur Parvati quand à elle était plus discrète et je ne l'avais jamais vue lors de ces soirée. Etrange venant d'une fille aussi délurée le jour ! Comme quoi les apparences étaient vraiment trompeuse et puis prenons mon cas assez spécial. Qui aurait pu penser qu'un jour Hermione Granger miss-je-sais-tout aurait pu devenir une reine de la nuit suite à un transfert d'âme ? Personne, même elle se posait de temps à temps la question. Pauvre chose.

- Salut Bloody, Hello Cassidy tu es vraiment belle comme ça ! Gloussa Kirsten.

Je me mis à la recherche de Ginny alias Sally, elle devait encore une fois être avec Harry dans la salle commune. Ces temps-ci elle ne passait plus beaucoup de temps avec nous mais d'avantages avec son petit ami. Ils sortaient officiellement ensemble depuis peu et elle semblait vouloir en profiter. Une fois dans la salle Draco alias Dark me fit un petit signe de la main pour que je le rejoigne. Je m'approchais de lui, un sourire niais scotché aux lèvres mais mon cœur battait à toute vitesse.

- Hé bien Bloody tu deviens de plus en plus jolie. Me dit-il.

A ses côtés se trouvait Spike, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. Derrières eux se trouvaient Brutus et Cletus respectivement Crabbe et Goyle leurs « garde du corps », très original comme surnom. Ce qui ne cesserait jamais de m'étonner ? Draco si sur de lui le jour en devenait presque timide la nuit au point de laisser son amis Blaise prendre les commandes...

- Dark a l'air très intéressé par toi ma chère Bloody, je vais finir par m'intéresser à toi. Dit Blaise.

- Hum je m'en voudrais de t'arracher à ta cour. Répondis narquoisement en m'inclinant devant lui.

Autant Bloody et Blaise se taquinaient, autant Hermione et lui se détestaient. C'était assez drôle comme situation, de ne pas savoir que la fille que l'on haïssait et de surcroît une sang de bourbe nous avait déjà embrassé. Je me réjouissais de savoir que Blaise me trouvais à son goût tout en sachant le dégoût qu'il avait des nés moldus bien que je n'en était pas réellement une. J'étais « sortie » avec lui lors d'une soirée assez arrosée et avait passez la nuit suivante à le fuir. Draco m'intéressait bien d'avantage et son dégoût à lui surpassait de loin ceux de tous les serpentards réunis.

- Et puis je t'ai toujours dit que je désirai la garder pour moi. Dit Draco d'un ton suave.

- Mais je ne t'appartiens pas Darky chéri, ni a personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Dis-je.

Sur ce je le plantais là avec sa troupe d'imbéciles sans remarquer une nouvelle fille parmi eux. J'appris un peu plus tard que c'était une nouvelle prénommée Kendra, mais tout le monde savait que c'était Pansy Parkinson elle était accompagnée par Millicent Bulstrode allias Ashley. Elle passèrent toutes leur soirée a nous fixe d'un air étrange, Cassidy, Kirsten et moi. Au bout de quelques danses effrénées, je me dirigeais vers les toilettes à cause d'une envie pressantes due aux nombreuses vodkas ingurgitées quand quelqu'un m'interpella...

- Bloody ?

Je me retournais pour voir qui c'était quand...

Oups désolée les filles je papote, je papote mais Hermione va se réveiller je dois filer.

Je promets cette fois je vous raconterais tout la prochaine fois. A la nuit prochaine !

Affectueusement B.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE LOL**


	6. Chapter 5

**Salut ;) Juste pour vous prevenir que dans deux semaines c'est les examens et je pense que ca sera le dernier chapitre que je posterai avant ça, deja celui la j'ai galerer pour l'ecrire.. Aussi franchement ça fait plaisir d'être dans vos story alert etc mais reviewer ça coute rien...**

**LiZoOn **: Merci pour le conseil je regarderais ;) Ben oui le grand Drakichou est timide , c'est mignon hein ?

**Adrianna** : MErci beaucoup et non ça n'a rien a voir lol :)

* * *

Salut vous autres comment allez-vous ? Haaa moi il faudrait que je pense a vous raconter la fin de mon histoire non ? Bien sur que je vais vous la raconter !

**FLASH BACK**

J'allais vers les toilettes lorsque quelqu'un m'appela.

- Bloody ?

Je me retournais pour me retrouver face à Pansy Parkinson en personne. Bizarrement elle était seule, sans son caniche de Bulstrode.

- Oui, Kendra ? Dis-je d'un ton narquois

- J'aimerai te parler de deux, trois petites choses. Dit-elle calmement.

- Bien, je t'écoute mais fais vite je dois pisser.

- Allons-y tu m'écoutera des toilettes.

Je hochais la tête positivement et me mettais en route. Une fois aux toilettes je rentrais dans la seule cabine libre en attendant qu'elle parle, bizarrement elle attendit que je sorte.

- Tu ne voulais pas me parler Kendra ?

- Les toilettes c'est pas un super endroit, allons dans ma chambre.

- Wow wow wow , les filles ce n'est pas mon truc. Dis-je précipitamment.

- Espèce d'idiote je ne suis pas lesbienne.

Elle rit doucement devant mon air ahuri et j'entrepris de la suivre. Arrivée au troisième étage elle me fit entrer dans sa chambre, son dortoir était exactement pareil que le mien chez les Gryffondors, la couleur exceptée.

- Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

- De faire gaffe... Dit elle en enlevant ses escarpins.

Elle traversa la pièce pieds nus et alla se servir un verre.

- Tu as soif ?

- Non merci. Dis-je poliment.

- Bon comme je te disais fais gaffe, Dark est déjà à quelqu'un.

- Et qui ça donc ?

- Moi évidemment.

- Et tu penses avoir ce qu'il faut pour le garder ?

- Bien sur !

- Ca c'est du n'importe quoi, parce que là tu ne serai pas entrain de me parler mais en bas tout près de lui.

Elle ouvrait et refermait la bouche comme un poisson rester trop longtemps hors de l'eau. Sa tête était franchement comique et je partais dans un grand éclat de rire avant de faire l'une de mes sorties théâtrales.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Me murmura une voix chaude au creux de l'oreille.

Je ne pus rien faire d'autre que de m'agripper à la paire de bras qui me souleva soudainement du sol. L'alcool aidant, je ne protestais pas quand je pus enfin reconnaître l'odeur de Drak.

- Tu sais que c'est du kidnapping ! C'est illégal.

- Dans ton monde peut-être mais pas dans le mien. Dit-il en souriant.

Je me retrouvais donc pour la deuxième fois dans sa chambre. Il saisit mon poignet pour m'attirer tout contre lui. Je me laissais embrasser sans résister.

- J'adore ta robe. Murmura t'il contre mes lèvres.

- Hum mm , merci.

- Elle est comme une seconde peau...

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il caressa le doux tissu de ma robe, soulignant mes formes, s'arrêtant sur certaines courbes. Le mouvement de ses lèvres me faisait complètement perdre la tête.

- Mais par contre ce que tu es petite ! Il souriait a présent contre mes lèvres tout en jouant avec mon collier.

- Si tu n'es pas content... Commençais-je.

- Qui a dit que je n'étais pas content.

D'un de ses bras, il me souleva du sol et me déposa sur son vaste lit, je commençais à sentir le danger venir en même temps que le désir s'insinuait dans mon corps. J'oubliais totalement la notion du temps tellement j'étais prise dans ses baisers. D'un coup il détacha ses lèvres des miennes pour venir les poser au creux de mon cou, pendant ce temps sa main droite glissait doucement sur ma jambe et soulevait déjà ma robe un peu trop courte.

- Bloody... Dit-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

A ce moment là je pris conscience de l'heure et me levait rapidement, il n'eut pas le temps de dire Quiditch que je dévalais déjà les escaliers. Apres avoir embrassé Cassie et Sally je me hâtais de retrouver mon lit avant qu'Hermione ne se réveille.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire avec Draco, j'ai tellement, tellement envie de lui. Ses lèvres me font fondre et ses mains me rendent folles ! Mais si je fais ça, Hermione me tue... Rhaaa quelle merde !

Bon j'y vais miss parfaite se réveille ! A la nuit prochaine les amis.

Bloody.

* * *

Review PLEASE .


End file.
